Shape Shifter
by PerfectPaperHearts
Summary: Sasuke is back. So Sakura should be happy, right? Well , she is until she relizes what an egotistical jerk he is. S o n g f i c.
1. Ashes are the Best Kind of Tears

Today was the day; they were finally bringing back Sasuke

**Okay, this was just meant to be a one shot, but let's see how it goes!**

**Song featured: "Shape shifter" by Josie and the Pussy Cats.**

**I Just watched the movie, so I'm totally into the aura they're sending out. I recommend it. It's so cute!**

Today was the day; they were finally bringing back Sasuke. He was going to be coming home with only a mild punishment. Sure he'd be on probation for the next 6 months but that's better than death.

Itachi ended up going fully blind, so killing him was like shooting fish in a barrel.

And now what Sasuke was back, everything would be restored, right?

Wronge.

He would probably be the same jerk he has always been, but we'll leave that up to the audience.

As a bruised and dirt covered Naruto entered through the gates dragging a very beaten up Sasuke, Sakura smiled and ran toward them.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! You're finally home!" She smiled.

"I always keep my promises, Sakura. Now I'm going to find Hinata, good day," Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled then turned her attention back to Sasuke as Naruto left.

"Welcome home, Sasuke,"

"Yeah, because home is where the crazed fan girls are" he said in an annoyed tone, causing Sakura to be a bit taken back.

"Sasuke, we're just trying to make you feel welcome," she said in response.

"Oh really? Then you should have left me in the forest, I was just fine without you,"

"You don't have to be so rude,"

"Once a fan girl, always a fan girl," he said shaking his head "Sakura," he continued, "I don't like you, nor have I ever or will," he said cruelly, "I mean come on, this isn't a fairy tale," it's not all pixies and happily ever after. Face it; you wasted your years stalking me."

At this point Sakura was speechless, all she could do was turn around and run home.

"Che, pathetic," Sasuke said, as he turned around and walked away.

_I did everything for him._ Sakura thought. _I always was polite and worked like a slave to make him happy. He's such an asshole. I can't believe I wasted all my time on him! Well not any more..._

She gathered everything that she had that reminded her of him and threw it in a bag. Albums were whipped open as picture by picture was swiped out of it, and thrown in the pile along with his old head ban, a shirt he had once let her keep on a cold day and a his kunai.

So many more things were added to the list. She threw these into a big garbage bag bad and dragged them outside into her back yard.

She then lit a fire in a bin and started the process of getting over a dip wad.

Music was one thing that seemed to calm her, but this time, she didn't need to be calm. Putting on something to get her adrenalin rushing she plugged in her ipod to her speakers and let the music play.

_**You could say  
Everything's no good  
'Cause you'd just say  
What everyone else would**_

She first started the burning process by placing in a cut of picture of him, which she removed from the group photo. Then, taking another solo picture of him.

_**  
You could say,  
That the sky is blue,  
'Cause I wonder who,  
Would ever not believe you,**_

She watched the pictures turn into ash, before taking another one to the flame.

_**  
I should have said,  
This for so long,  
So, so long,  
**_

Carelessly throwing in five more, a smile began to spread across her face.

_**  
Shapeshifter,**_

That was all he was. Turning into what-ever form to get his way._**  
**_

_**Guest lister,**_

Listing off every one that was, and wasn't suppose to be.

_**  
Big faker,**_

Never honest. Never real. Never true.

_**  
She'll turn around,  
You'll diss her,**_

As soon as she came to greet him, he was already killing a friendship that COULD have formed.

_**Gate crasher,**_

Breaking through the village too many times.

_**Rehasher,**_

That Jerk.

_**If you think that's cool,  
Whatever dude,**_

He's not worth her time...

_**Whatever dude,**_

Definitely not worth her time...

_**You could say what,  
She wants to hear,  
'Cause it's her car and,  
She'll let the bum steer,**_

She always took the back seat to him, when she could have improved and kicked his ass!

_**You could say,  
That to fix is in,  
But I don't believe it,  
Not for a minute,**_

Stupid Mr. I-Get-What-I-Want-When-I-Want-It. He is not getting anything from her ever again.

_**'Cause you like,  
All the same songs,  
But you're all wrong,  
You're just all wrong,**_

_**  
**_Wronge for Sakura.

_**  
Shapeshifter  
Guest lister  
Big faker  
She'll turn around  
You'll diss her,  
Gate crasher,  
Rehasher,  
If you think that's cool,  
Whatever dude,  
Whatever dude,**_

By now Sakura was crazily burning every single note that she kept from the academy that read "Mrs. Uchiha". And trust me, there were a lot. As sparks and ashes flew up her smirk continued to grow wider.

_**  
Boys like you,  
Don't cost a dime,**_

Because they're not worth it...

_**  
You could say it's,  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine,  
But you know,  
Just as well as I,  
That's a lie, lie, lie, lie,**_

Gate crasher  
Rehasher  
Big faker,  
She'll turn around,  
You'll smash her,  
Shape shifter,  
Guest lister,  
If you think that's cool,  
Whatever dude,

Throwing in everything in the fire was like a resignation to the idi-tard she wasted so much time on._**  
**_

_**Shapeshifter,  
Guest lister,  
Big faker,  
She'll turn around,  
You'll diss her,  
Gate crasher,  
Rehasher,**_

Turning me and Ino against each other, and in the end it wasn't even worth it.

_**  
If you think that's cool,  
Whatever dude,  
Whatever dude,  
Whatever dude,  
Whatever dude,  
Whatever dude,  
Whatever,**_

Sasuke was officially done, as the ritual of burning his reminders.

She extinguished the fire, as the smoke seized and sizzled lightly before giving her a view of the ash left behind.

** T h e N e x t D a y . . . **

"Hey, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi sensei," she said, greeting everyone except the raven haired Uchiha.

"What about me?" Sasuke said.

"Whatever, Shape Shifter," She said as she rolled her eyes. "And Prince Charming, Fck off"

"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said, cautiously. "Make sure, I don't end up like Sakura..."

"Will do Naruto," the older senpai had said, "Will do,"

And so, the princess was happy, though the jerk of a prince was a total ass wipe, so they told him to go to hell, but instead he went to Chucky Cheese's... Close enough.

_**The End...**_

_**For now...?**_

**Continue or No?**

**I'm pretty much done, but your choice.**

**Once again, this song is "Shape Shifter" by Josie and the Pussy Cats.**

** . x . R e a d & & R e v I e w . x . **

**Or I will move under water and eat sea chocolate to survive. I'm not aloud to smoke sea weed. **

**... That was stupidly cheesy, wasn't it?**

**Well, I'm going to try and work on my crap! **

**Thanks!**

** P e r f e c t P a p e r H e a r t s **


	2. Continue or No?

S h o u l d I c o n t I n u e t h e s t o r y a n d t u r n I t I n t o a r o m a n c e o r s

**S h o u l d** I _c o n t I n u e_ t h e **s t o r y** a n d _t u r n_ **I t ** I n t o a **r o m a n c e** _o r_ _**s h o u l d**_ I _**l e a v e it t he w a y I t I s **_, _w I t h e v e r y t h I n g in _ I t ' s _**p l a c e?**_

**Y O U D E C I D E ;**

_Yes?_

_Or no?_


End file.
